


La première fois de Tom Elvis Jedusor

by FuneralBlues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Gen, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Valentine's Day, love letter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralBlues/pseuds/FuneralBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une jeune Poufsouffle donne un rendez-vous à Tom Jedusor le soir de la St-Valentin au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La première fois de Tom Elvis Jedusor

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!  
> Le premier OS que j'ai réussi à terminer et dont j'étais satisfaite, il y a de ça quelques années. J'en suis plutôt fière même si l'histoire est peu probable et même s'il est très court. Néanmoins, je serais heureuse d'avoir votre avis dessus, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Tant que la critique est constructive, je prend tout bien.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

 

_Tom,_

_Je me permets de t'écrire cette lettre en ce jour de Saint-Valentin pour te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime simplement depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue : lors de la cérémonie de répartition des maisons il y a quatre ans et demi. Depuis que le professeur Dumbledore a posé le Choixpeau sur ma tête, que j'ai regardé la Grande Salle d'un œil anxieux et que je t'ai aperçu à la table des Serpentard. J'ai alors prié de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, pour être dans la même maison que toi. Malheureusement, le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Poufsouffle, depuis ce jour, je maudis celui que nous a séparé. J'ai eu quinze ans il y a deux jours, à cette occasion, j'ai fait le serment de t'avouer l'amour qui me ronge, qui me consume un peu plus chaque jour. Chaque fois que je croise ton regard au détour d'un couloir, je crois mourir. Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi, tout ce que tu me demanderas je l'exécuterai avec plaisir. Si tu as besoin de la moindre preuve de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, je te la donnerais, quoi que tu me demande de faire. Sans trop y croire, j'espère que mes sentiments sont partagés. C'est pourquoi je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à vingt et une heure, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Tu pourras ainsi me dire ce que tu penses de moi, si tu sais au moins qui je suis. Je suis désolé d'être aussi maladroite dans ma déclaration, d'utiliser des mots aussi pathétiques. Je t'en prie ne me juge pas trop vite._

_Eleanor_

_  
_

Tom souria et lu une fois de plus la lettre, cette fille ne manquait pas de cran. Il connaissait bien sa réputation dans Poudlard. Il était le meilleur dans toutes les matières certes, mais son caractère froid et distant dissuadait toute personne de l'approcher. La réticence des autres l’arrangeait bien, il ne voulait pas d'amis. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie. Les moments de solitude comme celui-ci étaient bien trop rares lorsqu'on vivait en collectivité.

Il était vingt heure trente, Tom avait largement le temps de monter jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il s'étira avec paresse. Il n'y avait que lui dans la salle commune, une grande fête était donnée dans la Grande Salle pour la Saint Valentin. Ils étaient tous stupides d'assister à ce banquet, cette fête n'était rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps.

Il se leva, décidant de monter en avance. Tom était fatigué, mais il était sûr que ça valait le coup. Il y avait pensé dès qu'il avait lu la lettre. Elle serait la première, il sourit à cette idée. Elle serait la première. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répéter cette phrase dans sa tête, ni d'imaginer la scène. Il ignorait qui elle était, mais c'était désormais une évidence pour lui.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il quitta la salle commune et commença à monter dans les étages, en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Tout en marchant, il essaya de savoir qui elle était, tout ce qu'il savait de cette fille c'était son nom et le fait qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui. Il arrêta de se poser des questions, de toute façon il allait découvrir dans quelques minutes qui elle était, cette imprudente qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme.

Lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie Tom vit une silhouette se dessinait devant lui. Ainsi elle était en avance, il n'aurait pas attendre, tant mieux. Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur son visage alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule d'Eleanor. Elle se retourna vivement et découvrit la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle.

"Tom Jedusor? s'enquit-elle d'une voix fluette.

\- Eleanor? répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant."

Aucun des deux ne souffla mot pendant une minute. Elle, occupait à triturait les franges de son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Lui, amusé par le gêne de la jeune fille devant lui, souriait d'un rictus indéfinissable.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Excuse-moi pour ce silence, je suis vraiment surprise de ta présence, et gênée également.

\- Ne le sois pas je t'en prie."

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement avec une démarche élégante, ses boucles brunes se soulevant au gré de la brise glaciale. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur Tom posa sa main sur la joue d'Eleanor. La jeune fille était tremblante, son rêve se réalisait-il enfin? L'aimait-il comme elle l'aimait? Allait-il lui en donner la preuve en l'embrassant?

Il se pencha vers elle sans se départir de son sourire, son torse vint toucher sa poitrine et sa bouche vint se coller contre son oreille. Dans un souffle il prononça la formule interdite : 'Avada Kedavra'. Un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit et un jet de lumière verte éclaira le ciel. Le corps d'Eleanor bascula en arrière et commença sa chute vers le sol.

Tom regarda la masse sombre s'écrasait sur l'herbe du parc puis, sans un regard en arrière, retourna vers l'escalier étroit de la tour d'astronomie.

C'était la première fois de Tom Elvis Jedusor, la nuit où il devint Lord Voldemort.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce que vous avez lu vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je ne mords pas!


End file.
